


Город для нас двоих

by thett



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Burning Rescue Lio Fotia, Caring Galo Thymos, Courtship, M/M, Post-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: c первого же дня службы на рабочем месте Лио Фотиа в департаменте пожаротушения начали появляться загадочные предметы
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 7





	1. часть первая, в которой Лио Фотиа получает записки подозрительного содержания

С первого же дня службы на рабочем месте Лио Фотиа в департаменте пожаротушения начали появляться загадочные предметы. На выделенном начальством столе его поджидали дряхлый терминал, подставка для бумаг, стакан с канцелярскими принадлежностями (пять затупившихся карандашей 5Н, ни одного ластика, ручка с израсходованными чернилами) - и скромное послание на оранжевом стикере, жизнерадостным нелепым почерком советующее Лио “держаться бодрячком” и “вложить всю душу в самую лучшую на свете службу пожарного”. Лио, несмотря на проблемы с логином и паролем, включил терминал и почистил его от вирусов, карандаши - наточил, ластик добыл путем переговоров, в ручке заменил стержень, а стикер смял и выкинул в мусорку под столом, после чего с удовлетворением оглядел свое рабочее место.  
\- Да он зануда, - прокомментировала девчонка в полосатых чулках.  
Как ему предстояло узнать, ее звали Лючия Фекс, и этим нелестным эпитетом в отношении него станет пользоваться не только она одна.  
\- Любовь к порядку - это не приговор, - сказал лейтенант Пугуна, всем своим видом доказывая обратное.  
\- Он руководил бандой байкеров, - напомнила Лючия, - разве байкеры не все панки? Хой, анархия, стрижка под горшок?  
\- Отстаньте от пацана, - распорядился бригадир, подмигивая Лио, - а ты не обращай внимания. Они не всегда такие придурки, просто разволновались.  
Гало Тимос воздержался от комментариев, только вздохнул тоскливо и перевернулся на живот, придавливая поудобнее любимый диван. Кондиционер, в котором давно не меняли фильтры, почил, и дряхлый вентилятор не справлялся с июльским зноем.  
Таинственный даритель выждал шесть дней (очевидно, прождать неделю было не в его силах) и обозначил свое присутствие снова: явившись в понедельник на самую лучшую на свете службу, Лио обнаружил на столе украшенную оранжевым стикером шоколадку. Новый стикер гласил: “ТЫ ОТЛИЧНО СПРАВЛЯЕШЬСЯ. ТАК ДЕРЖАТЬ!!1”. Шоколадка подтаяла, что свидетельствовало о ее долгом нахождении на столе, из чего Лио сделал вывод: она была подложена еще в пятницу вечером, когда он в установленные уставом 18:00 покинул рабочее место.  
На момент его ухода со службы в штабе присутствовали Игнис Экс, Варис Трасс, Айна Ардебит, Лючия Фекс, Реми Пугуна, Гало Тимос и животное Винни - то есть полный состав служащих за исключением Лио Фотиа, стажера. Более того, все за исключением Лио Фотиа, стажера, отмечали конец рабочей недели пиццей и просмотром старого сериала про роботов и ангелов, и было не похоже, что они собираются в ближайшее время расходиться.  
\- А ты куда? - удивился Гало, - я тебе кусочек приберег. Правда, без колбасы.  
\- Кататься, - пожал плечами Лио, - парни ждут.  
\- Забери его с собой, - предложила Айна, ехидно кося глазом на Гало, - он съел весь попкорн и всю колбасу с “Пепперони”, и вечно ржет в драматичные моменты.  
\- Люблю острую колбаску. От нее прикольно чешутся глаза, - блаженно улыбнулся Гало.  
\- Хорошего вечера, - вежливо попрощался Лио и закрыл за собой дверь.  
Как было теперь очевидно, кто-то из них воспользовался моментом и успел подложить ему на стол провокационную посылку.  
Лио Фотиа тяжелым взглядом обвел штаб.  
Первым его взгляд выхватил Реми Пугуну. Невозмутимый лейтенант Пугуна сидел за своим столом и до блеска натирал какую-то деталь сложной формы. Подозревать его в саботаже командного духа путем ободрения и поддержки было логично, но как-то нелепо. Реми Пугуна вызывал во всех окружающих, включая Лио, стойкое ощущение пофигизма. Даже о своем костюме он заботился с таким лицом, будто намывал стойку нелюбимого бара.  
Лио сделал себе пометку узнать, чем раньше промышлял Реми, и двинулся дальше.  
На диване, пользуясь ранним часом и, соответственно, отсутствием Гало, разлеглась Лючия. В руках у нее был изукрашенный наклейками и голо-стикерами планшет. Лио машинально запомнил, что Лючии по вкусу наклеивать штуки, а значит, она теоретически могла быть той, кто и на его стол их наклеивал, но тут же сложил гипотезу в архив: Лючия считала его столь же скучным, сколь он находил ее, и дала понять об этом при первой же их встрече (в рамках закона, конечно), а значит - ей не было никакого дела до того, жив он или сдох, и как он в первом случае справляется. Лючия уложила ноги на спинку дивана, закусила язык и так быстро мельтешила пальцами по экрану планшета, что у Лио заслезились глаза. Поймав его взгляд, она пояснила:  
\- Регулирую движение на эстакадах. По утрам дорожное управление отдает эту рутину нам.  
\- Понятно, - сказал Лио, хотя ему было ни промара не понятно, какого дьявола дорожному управлению делить свою работу с пожарными.  
\- Все в плюсе, - загадочно ответила Лючия, поправила лямку топа и продолжила резаться в ГТА в реальном времени.  
Ее Лио тоже решил исключить из списка подозреваемых: Лючии Фекс было не до настоящего мира.  
Следом его взгляд переместился на животное Винни, уютно прикорнувшее на шее Лючии. Испытав неясное раздражение, Лио вычеркнул и Винни.  
Дальше стало веселее. Около двенадцати в штаб разом заявились Айна, Варис и Игнис. Они продолжали начатую ранее беседу - как вскоре догадался Лио, речь шла о головокружительном уик-энде, который Айна провела с сестрой.  
\- И все равно мы опаздываем на электричку - потому что нельзя отправиться на полдня за город, не взяв с собой смену запасной одежды, зонтик, обед из трех блюд и пожарную аптечку. Мы опаздываем, следующая будет через три часа, Элис в слезы.  
\- Ого, - покивали Варис и Игнис, - она у тебя чувствительная.  
\- Это был ее первый выходной за три месяца, - удрученно пояснила Айна, - чувство вины не дремлет. В общем, пошли мы в зоопарк. Поели сладкой ваты, на рыбок посмотрели.  
\- Увлекательно.  
\- Да не то слово. А как прошли твои выходные, Лио?  
\- Хорошо, - поразмыслив, ответил Лио, - прокатились туда-обратно до реабилитационного центра. Поиграли с детишками. Помогли заделать дыру в крыше. Потом у них сломался генератор, и Гера поехал за запчастями, а мы с Мейсом остались караулить, чтобы там все не взлетело на воздух.  
\- К вам вернулось пламя? - вскинулась Лючия.  
\- У нас были огнетушители.  
Неожиданностью для него стало то, что они засмеялись - дружно, громко и открыто, как будто его шутки были ничем не хуже любых других. Как будто это вообще было шуткой.  
Теоретически, планы штаба отводили каждому члену бригады по закрепленному месту. На практике все пожертвовали личным пространством во имя проектора, дивана и вечернего (и не только) просмотра шедевров мировой анимации: не успев провести краткую планерку, все смиренно устроились на полу перед диваном, оккупированным Лючией, и включили черно-белое кино про самураев.  
\- Как насчет поработать, например? - намекнул Реми, но был встречен взглядами, полными непонимания и осуждения.  
\- Вызовов нет, - указала на очевидное Айна.  
\- Плановые работы перевыполнены на сто двадцать процентов, - подкрутил ус Игнис.  
\- Понял, - сказал Реми, - что у вас там, Куросава?  
Игнис Экс занимал должность капитана отряда на протяжении девяти лет. Он мудро распределял задания, ориентировался в юридической базе и умело пользовался ею в проблемных ситуациях, проводил по восемь часов в неделю в качалке и был непробиваемо послушен букве закона - а значит, вряд ли стал бы делать что-то сверх того ради улучшения чьего-то самочувствия.  
Варис Трасс проводил в качалке восемнадцать часов в неделю из тридцати пяти рабочих, мог укрепить любые нестабильные конструкции (не в последнюю очередь благодаря инженерному образованию) и не тревожился ни о чем кроме толпы родственников, о которых заботился в свободное от качалки время.  
Из этих троих оставалась Айна. Лио перебрался на пол, - поближе к компании, - настороженно облизнул растаявшую в упаковке шоколадку и вспомнил, что он знает об Айне.  
Краткий анализ данных, собранных им за неделю совместной работы и месяцы противостояния до того, показал: Айна Ардебит волновалась о двух вещах. Первой была безопасность гражданских, чей отход она прикрывала на поле боя, второй - благосостояние ее сестры. Третьей вещью был Гало Тимос, но, во-первых, он не был вещью, а во-вторых...  
Здесь следует сделать лирическое отступление.  
Однажды, очень давно, птицы отделились от амфибий и пошли по собственному пути эволюции, который обеспечил им зеркальное по сравнению с млекопитающими расположение сердца и клапанов желудочков, а также кардинально отличающееся строение глаза.  
Однажды, тридцать лет назад, когда промары пришли в этот мир, они брали механизмы ото всех понемножку: когда Опаленные ходили, они были людьми в полном смысле этого слова, когда плавали - были рыбами, а когда летали - становились птицами.  
Сокол может увидеть мышь-полевку с высоты в один километр.  
Лио Фотиа не было никакого дела до Айны Ардебит.  
Лио Фотиа не было никакого дела до Гало Тимоса.  
И все же - будучи существом, созданным промарами, будучи летучим драконом, непобедимым нуль-плюсом, соколом среди мышей - он периферийным зрением наблюдал их объятие на ледяном озере близ безопасной пещеры, куда он согнал своих подопечных. Его глаз фиксировал, как на миг Айна перестала дышать, и ее грудная клетка не вздымалась и не опускалась. Его фантомный слух запомнил, как колотилось сердце в груди у Гало. А потом все кончилось.  
Потому - и по многим другим причинам - да, у Айны Ардебит было две причины для волнения.  
Третью Лио Фотиа в расчет не принимал, и довольно об эволюции.  
В час двадцать, наконец, в штаб заявился Гало Тимос. Он плюхнулся на диван - прямо на Лючию - и нелепо придавил задницей пульт от проектора, что вызвало необоснованную паузу в просмотре, повлекшую за собой всеобщие волнения.  
Гало Тимоса Лио волевым решением исключил из своего списка подозреваемых.  
Лио сомневался, что Гало вообще умеет писать.  
\- Я такое аниме смотрел, - поделился Гало, стоило ему включиться в суть происходящего, - это лайв-экшн? А почему черно-белый?  
Реми молча уронил лицо в ладони. Лио был близок к тому, чтобы последовать его примеру.  
\- Это оригинал, - пояснил Варис, - аниме сняли спустя полвека.  
\- Ага, - сказал Гало, - ого. Тогда еще были самураи?  
Он был такой искренне незамутненный, что у Лио челюсть сводило.  
Черно-белый фильм о самураях предсказуемо кончился массовыми убийствами. Насколько Лио успел усвоить, это вообще было типичной чертой японского кинематографа двадцатого века. Его знания о кинематографе были свежими и потому неполными: в то время, пока добропорядочные школьники знакомились с японским и прочим мировым наследием, Лио учился управлять пламенем промаров, чтобы не допустить массовых убийств. Опыт владения пламенем наложил определенный отпечаток на его личность, который оставался актуальным и поныне, в то время, когда никаких промаров уже не было и в помине: Лио рассудочно отвечал на шутки, мыслил строгими категориями и отказывался верить в совпадения. Раньше эта тактика его не подводила.  
В третий раз злоумышленник зашел с козырей. Он достаточно изучил повадки и привычки Лио, сделал верные выводы и не поленился сгонять в центр и посетить канцелярскую лавку. В ту же пятницу Лио, первым пришедший в офис (все остальные отдыхали после четвергового корпоратива), нашел на столе роскошно оформленный блокнот из хорошей бумаги. К обложке прилепился стикер с лаконичным кривоватым сердечком. На форзаце красовалась дарственная надпись: “Самому лучшему (второму) пожарнику от самого лучшего (первого). Гори!”.  
Лио рассматривал надпись пятнадцать минут, пока в штаб, зевая и потирая лоб, не явилась Лючия. Верная компаньонка Лио по ранним часам, она привычно включила кофеварку и устроилась на диване, развернув проекцию транспортно-дорожной сети на потолке над собой. Лио, скрестив ноги, сидел в кресле и смотрел в стену. На стене ему мерещились неровно выписанные буквы.  
К тому моменту, когда штаб наполнился людьми (а вместе с ними - обсуждениями, что делать сегодня, разбирать очередной завал или строить очередное временное жилье), Лио отмер и записал на первой странице, прямиком после дарственной надписи: “Собственность Лио Фотиа. При утере вернуть владельцу” - и идентификационный номер коммуникатора.  
На следующем развороте он методично вывел имена всех людей, населявших штаб, с аргументами за и против их участия в заговоре. Самая бредовая гипотеза Лио включала всех участников команды, не обходя Винни.  
Теперь он мог поверить в то, что идея всей этой затеи принадлежала Игнису, желавшему поддержать нового товарища. Разумеется, бригадир (на него указывала формулировка про лучшего пожарного на форзаце) действовал чужими руками: шоколадку мог купить Варис, блокнот подобрал Реми, а стикеры, так уж и быть, сочинила Лючия.  
Все складывалось.  
И Гало Тимос, несомненно, играл свою роль в этой затее. Лио колебался относительно его значения в плане, но причастность оставалась непререкаемой: когда в половину второго в пятницу Гало вполз в штаб и смерил удовлетворенным собственническим взглядом Лио и его новый блокнот, никаких сомнений относительно его участия у Лио не осталось. И все бы хорошо, - Лио согласен был простить им эту маленькую шалость, - но Гало вздумал съязвить, а у честных и простых людей такие действия обычно приводят к катастрофическим последствиям.  
\- Эй, Лио, - окликнул Гало, старательно делая вид, что он здесь не при чем, - классный у тебя молескин.  
Лио задержал дыхание. Раньше его не пугали публичные выступления - но и выступал он раньше на ином ринге, будучи одетым в непробиваемую броню. Выстраивание горизонтальной коммуникации было ему в новинку.  
\- Спасибо, Гало, - сказал Лио, - спасибо, ребята. Мне очень приятны ваши подарки. Чувствую себя настоящей частью команды.  
Мгновение тишины - а затем грянул смех. Вот уже второй раз за неделю они смеялись над тем, что он говорил не в шутку. Лио с гордостью подумал, что начинает понимать эту тему с тимбилдингом - но понимал он явно недостаточно, а потому просто улыбнулся уголками губ.  
\- Я не могу, - рыдала Лючия, - он такой милый.  
\- Он так и не понял, да? - вторил ей Реми.  
\- Бедный Гало. Бедный, бедный Гало.  
\- Ты подумал, что это были мы? Мне так ужасно жаль тебя разочаровывать.  
\- А у нас был в тотализаторе такой вариант?  
\- А можно помолчать про тотализатор хотя бы сейчас? Я волнуюсь за свою жизнь.  
\- Лио наш друг. Он нас не обидит.  
\- И еще у него больше нет пламени.  
\- Зато есть огнетушитель.  
Лио перевел взгляд на Гало. Уши и щеки у него были того оттенка алого, когда пользоваться огнетушителем уже поздно, помогли бы только ледяные снаряды. Он не отводил взгляда, смело глядя в лицо опасности, и из поясной сумки у него торчала шоколадка, - такая, как Лио любил, с зеленым чаем, - и вот тогда Лио понял по-настоящему.  
Прежде логика не подводила Лио Фотиа.  
Так было до встречи с Гало.


	2. часть вторая, в которой Гало Тимос делает вид, что он не при чем

Где-то в глубине души Лио догадывался о том, что его ждет, изначально - если не с первой встречи, то со второй уж точно. Все было ясно, прозрачно и очевидно; так Лио решил, удар за ударом раздевая Гало от брони, и убедился в своем предположении, когда беспокойный недруг явился в убежище. Эпопея с подарками тянула на полномасштабное ухаживание, и с ее окончанием Лио принялся ждать перехода на новый этап. Вот только переход не случился, а эпопея не кончилась; Гало Тимос сохранял статус кво с упорством, достойным лучшего применения. Он все так же смеялся над не-шутками Лио, сберегал для Лио еду и в целом являл собой образ идеального друга, благочестивого пожарного, выписывающего поцелуи первой помощи только по медицинским показаниям. Сталкиваясь с Лио в раздевалке, он не смущался прямых взглядов, продолжая трещать о ходе восстановительных работ или о своем матое. Сидя рядом на диване, он не отодвигался, когда Лио задевал его колено своим. Словом - Гало Тимос был либо гениальным лицемером, либо фантастическим тормозом (место для шутки про октановое число и полный привод остается вакантным).   
Кульминация наступила неделей позже, когда после тяжелого выезда Лио обнаружил на столе небольшой сверток с извечным оранжевым стикером. “Для самых сладких снов”, - сообщал стикер. Сердце ударилось в грудь; распаковывая сверток негнущимися пальцами, Лио успел подумать о многом, и стопка резинок была среди его предположений самым невинным. Содержимое оказалось мягким, но упругим. Лио развернул его на столе. Оно было изготовлено из бархатистой ткани и имело форму рогалика.  
\- Подушка для сна в самолете, - с ноткой зависти прокомментировала Лючия, - Гало, а можно мне такую же?  
Гало, который ради разнообразия пришел к началу рабочего дня, ответил:  
\- Можно. Я две взял.  
\- На случай, если первую Лио проколет, - догадалась Лючия.  
Гало кивнул, а потом посмотрел на Лио просветленным взглядом - и Лио осознал, что решение этого вопроса, как и все остальное, ему придется брать в свои руки.  
Удобный случай скоро представился. Спасательная бригада трудилась ударными темпами, и еще не кончилось лето, как город восстал из руин, а стажеру Лио Фотиа была предложена постоянная ставка, которую Лио с благодарностью принял.  
\- Одна маленькая формальность, - сказал бригадир Игнис, - нужно, чтобы ты сдал экзамены. Мы все, конечно, видели тебя в деле, но ты понимаешь… бумаги.  
С бумагами Лио раньше особо не сталкивался, но идею бюрократии усвоил.  
\- Из чего он будет состоять? - поинтересовался Лио, а потом тщательно скопировал услышанное в блокнот.  
Экзамен состоял из трех частей: теста на знание теории, общей практической части и практической части специальной (оказание первой медицинской помощи пострадавшим).  
\- Теория, - поежился Гало, - каждый раз, как вспомню, дурно становится.  
\- Семьдесят вопросов, - вторила ему Айна, - выпадают случайным образом. Стоит на один неправильно ответить - по баллу снимают.  
\- Сколько нужно набрать?  
\- Для аттестации достаточно пятидесяти баллов, - успокоил Реми, - проще простого. Я сдал на шестьдесят пять.   
\- А я на шестьдесят девять, - похвасталась Лючия.  
\- Уж кто бы сомневался. Пятьдесят четыре, - мрачно поведала Айна.  
В наступившей паузе все взгляды обратились на Гало.  
\- Шестьдесят шесть, - сказал Гало, - но я списал.  
\- Не беспокойся о теории, - подытожил Реми, - выучить пару сотен вопросов каждый может. Лучше заняться практикой.  
\- В очередь на тренировку по искусственной вентиляции легких становись, - весело крикнула Лючия.  
Гало снова (и очень успешно) сделал вид, что он тут не при чем.  
\- К этой части всегда придираются. Наш главный закон - минимальное вмешательство. Если пострадавший дышит и кожа с него не сходит, мы его не трогаем.  
\- А если сходит?  
\- Тогда мы под нее не лезем.  
С этими словами Реми выложил на стол потрепанную методичку.  
\- Вот, полистай. Спец по первой помощи у нас бригадир. Когда решишь потренироваться, как правильно выносить тело из задымленного помещения, он тебе все подскажет.  
\- И дыму напустит.  
\- Не клевещите на шефа, это из общей программы.  
Реми кивнул.  
\- Гало прав. Общая практическая часть включает в себя проникновение в задымленное помещение, вывод пострадавших и устранение источника возгорания.  
\- Короче, это лабиринт, - сказал Гало, - с полосой препятствий. Я с тобой пойду, прослежу, как бы чего ни стряслось.  
Он сдержал слово. Полоса препятствий оказалась последним этапом в программе - и Лио, ответивший правильно на шестьдесят семь вопросов теста из семидесяти и продемонстрировавший комиссии приемы первой помощи на невозмутимом Игнисе, уже был готов ко всему. Экзамен проходил в заброшенном здании, обставленном под офис; в нем было много коридоров и разветвлений, а окна плотно заколочены. Низкий потолок заволокло дымом. Тепловизор показывал три группы гражданских, рассредоточившихся по помещению. Гало не отсвечивал и не подсказывал, держался за спиной немой тенью. К своим обязанностям супервайзера он относился серьезно, только хмыкнул, когда узнал в одной из запертых в кладовке пострадавших Айну.  
А потом выключился свет.  
\- Это штатная ситуация? - поинтересовался Лио, хлопая себя по карманам форменной куртки. Напрасно; он точно помнил, что фонарик у него отобрали.  
\- При возгорании здание обесточивается, - подтвердил Гало, - иногда система аварийного освещения не срабатывает. Придется идти на ощупь.  
Лио кивнул. Карту полигона он в общих чертах у себя в памяти нарисовал и без происшествий сопроводил пострадавших в безопасную зону, а затем вернулся в темный лабиринт, чтобы потушить бойлерную. Когда он справился с задачей, от отмеренного на операцию времени оставалось еще семь минут.  
\- Поздравляю, - глухо сказал Гало, - пройдено без ошибок. Даже я накосячил, один бедолага забился под стол. Бегал потом, искал его по закоулкам.  
В темноте его голос звучал как-то иначе. Так, что у Лио в животе завязался узел предвкушения; адреналин плеснул волной, занемели пальцы, по ногам ударил жар. Это был тот самый момент - тот, когда они остались наедине, и вокруг не было ни единого оранжевого стикера, никаких друзей и врагов, никакого мира, который следовало спасать.  
Лио порядком устал от постоянного спасения мира. Еще он устал от преследующих его мыслей о том, как здорово было бы улечься на Гало, как на большой теплый камень, потрогать его огромную перекачанную грудь, пустить в рот его язык - так что для начала Лио сделал шаг назад, развернулся и сомкнул объятие на широкой спине.  
На этом его запал как-то угас.  
Гало осторожно положил ладони на плечи и выдохнул в макушку.   
“Время возвращать долги, - подумал Лио и поднял голову, - идем наощупь”.  
\- Этого я и боялся, - сказал Гало придушенно, - у тебя ПТСР. Что говорит делать психолог, дышать?  
“Это по-другому называется”, - подумал Лио. Он отказывался верить в происходящее.  
\- Дыши, Лио, - попросил Гало, умостивший ладони между лопаток - словно пытался прощупать легкие.  
\- Психолог ничего не говорит, - проскрежетал Лио, - у меня нет психолога.  
\- Как это нет? Мы же давали тебе визитку.  
\- Я ее потерял, - сказал Лио, - проехали.  
Он расцепил руки и направился к выходу, больно стукнувшись коленом о трубу. В голове было пусто. Не оставь Лио пламя промаров, сейчас он спалил бы тренировочный полигон до последней сваи фундамента.  
Тщательно отрефлексировав ситуацию (и намотав пару сотен миль на спидометре), Лио пришел к неутешительному выводу: он столкнулся со сложнейшим случаем. Случай в равной степени не понимал ни намеков, ни решительных действий; он видел в Лио напарника и отказывался переступать через какую-то невидимую черту.  
\- А свидания, свидания были? - спросил Гера, смоля сигарету.  
Они сидели, свесив ноги, на той скале, где когда-то Лио повстречал Ультра-опаленных. Поодаль Мейс жарил на костерке сосиски.  
\- Какие еще свидания.  
\- Обычные. Люди, которые друг другу нравятся, ходят на свидания. Ну в парк там, уточек кормить. Мороженое есть.  
Лио замешкался, подбирая слова. Ему было трудно объяснить другу, насколько концепция свиданий неприменима к их с Гало случаю.   
\- Мир спасать, - продолжил ассоциативную цепочку Лио, - мы вдвоем пилотировали гигантского робота. А еще он меня к жизни вернул. Это считается?  
\- Вы целовались с пламенем, - подтвердил Гера, - помню, ты рассказывал. А без пламени целовались?  
\- В этом и заключается проблема, - огрызнулся Лио.  
\- Не вижу никакой проблемы. До твоего парня долго доходит. Насколько я понял, это тебе в нем и нравится.  
“Неправда”, - возмутился Лио. И промолчал.  
\- Своди его в кафешку, угости десертом на двоих. Возьми за руку. Посмотри в глаза.  
“А потом зажми в туалете”, - домыслил Лио.  
\- В общем, это еще не проблема.  
\- А что тогда проблема? - не выдержал Лио.  
Гера посмотрел на высокое черное небо. Пережитые события взрастили в нем философское смирение с обстоятельствами.  
\- Да нет больше проблем, - сказал Гера, - кончились. Все уже хорошо. Пойдем сосиски есть.  
Может быть, проблемы у мира кончились, а вот у Лио они только начинались. Начинались они каждое утро - с эрекции, сопровождающейся четкими и яркими картинками гипотетических событий, участником которых Лио собирался стать. Длительность утренних водных процедур увеличилась вдвое. Лио приходил в участок голодным и опустошенным, и его фрустрацию не удовлетворяли плодящиеся на столе сладости. Гало уже не скрывался. В тот день, когда он выложил очередное подношение прямо под нос Лио, Лио демонстративно открыл на терминале трипэдвайзер и стал пролистывать рейтинг самых романтических ресторанов Промеполиса.  
\- Рекомендую “Бургерную принцессу”, - прокомментировала шпионившая за ним Лючия, - божественные молочные коктейли по пять баксов. А уж какие десерты!  
\- Десерты понадобятся, - сказал Лио, - Гало, сходим куда-нибудь вечером?  
\- Обязательно сходим, - обрадовался Гало, - бургеры - это же праздник. И ребят с собой возьмем. Правда, ребята?  
Лио не был уверен, но подозревал, что скрип его зубов слышала вся команда.  
\- Сегодня никак, - пришел ему на выручку Варис, - веду тетушку в театр.  
\- У меня собрание клуба покеристов, - пожал плечами Реми.  
\- Ночь винтажного кино, - присоединился Игнис.  
\- Бургеры звучат соблазнительно, - коварно протянула Лючия, - но с винтажным кино не сравнятся.  
Айна промолчала, и Лио вдруг ощутил острый укол жалости. И к ней, и к себе. Это было ему в новинку. До этой секунды Лио не подозревал, что способен себя жалеть.  
\- Значит, идем втроем, - сказал Гало, - а вы все зануды. Счастливо оставаться со своей скучной жизнью.  
“Зато нам-то будет очень весело”, - подумал Лио и посмотрел на Айну. Судя по всему, она разделяла его опасения.  
Нет ничего хуже, чем быть третьим лишним в компании закадычных друзей. Они чувствуют, что причиняют третьему неудобства, и стараются говорить о чем-нибудь нейтральном, но все равно рано или поздно вспоминают общие шутки, ссылаются на старых знакомых и возвращаются к темам, которые обсуждали уже сотню раз.  
Гало и Айна не были закадычными друзьями. Возможно, они вообще не были друзьями - но коллегами были точно, и у них имелся ворох баек о совместной работе, а среди них особенным успехом пользовалась история о появлении Гало в жизни отряда.  
\- Тогда он еще носил верхнюю часть формы, - доверительно наклонившись к Лио, поведала Айна, - и матой у него был из папье-маше.  
\- Шеф его сломал при первой же встрече, - покивал Гало. Он выглядел подозрительно довольным.  
\- Мы, понимаешь ли, запросили кого-нибудь в помощь. Кого-нибудь, кто будет сначала думать, а потом делать. Ну вот как ты.  
Гало громко присвистнул. Айна закатила глаза.  
\- А Крей прислал этого клоуна.   
\- Кто же знал, что таким образом он хочет от меня избавиться, - отстраненно вставил Гало.  
\- Даже не догадывались, - отрезала Айна, - у нас в отряде, чтобы ты знал, нулевая смертность.  
\- Имею представление.  
\- И вот входит он.  
\- Незамутненный.  
\- Именно. И начинает толкать свою телегу о том, что станет лучшим пожарным.  
\- И повяжет мою банду в одиночку.  
\- Это уже потом, но в целом - да.  
\- Я облился хладагентом и спас девушку из огня, - похвастался Гало, - так что бригадиру пришлось сократить мой испытательный срок. Кстати, почему мы никак не отмечали твое вступление в должность?  
Лио скривился. Он лелеял надежду, что этот момент удастся замять.  
\- Так вот ведь, - выручила его Айна, - отмечаем. Всем луковых колец за счет нового участника нашей команды.  
\- А мне еще порцию фри с сырным соусом.  
В целом, получилось не так уж плохо. Лио провел в отряде достаточно времени, чтобы поддерживать разговор, а совместная борьба со злом сближает. Интересное началось позже, когда они уже одолели по бургеру и присматривались к коктейлям: стоило Гало удалиться в уборную, как атмосфера за столом сгустилась.  
\- Орео-шейк или арахисовое масло? - озвучил свои размышления Лио, - никогда не пробовал ни того, ни другого.   
Айна молчала несколько тяжелых секунд.   
\- Мне тоже не по себе от этого свидания втроем, так что перейду сразу к делу. Ты это серьезно?  
\- Насчет Орео-шейка?  
\- Насчет Гало.  
“Если бы у меня было пламя, - подумал Лио, - я бы сжег этот город и построил новый. Только для нас двоих”.  
Это был неправильный ответ.  
\- Когда мы сражались с Креем, Гало начал сливаться. Я не понимал, в чем дело, а он сказал, что наш робот его не вдохновляет. И попросил меня одеть его в броню, которую я носил, когда мы впервые столкнулись.  
\- Понятно, - сказала Айна, - я все думала, в какой момент это произошло.  
“Это” - то, что Лио именовал этим словом у себя в голове, - произошло именно тогда. Когда Лио впервые его увидел. Тогда, на крыше.  
\- Мне не удалось достичь успеха в этом предприятии, - Айна накинула куртку и положила деньги на стол, - желаю тебе удачи.   
\- Спасибо, - запоздало поблагодарил Лио, глядя, как за ней закрывается дверь.  
\- Что это с ней? - озадаченно поинтересовался Гало, - ты ее обидел? И в каком предприятии? Вы играете на бирже?  
То, как эта идея пришла ему в голову, навсегда осталось для Лио загадкой.   
\- Ага, - ответил Лио, - играем. Айна ушла акции сбрасывать. Продавать нужно.   
\- Печалька, - Гало огорчился сильно, но ненадолго, - так что ты решил, Орео или арахисовый? А может, М&М’s?  
Кончилось тем, что Лио употребил три шейка подряд. Он пил и облизывал соломинку, облизывал соломинку и пил. Гало взахлеб рассказывал про свои любимые видео-игры. По его утверждению, в Марио Нео ему не было равных.   
\- Мы должны как-нибудь сыграть вдвоем, - вилась мысль Гало, - ты ж мой партнер. Поставим мировой рекорд!  
Логическим продолжением этого пассажа должно было стать «к тебе или ко мне». Лио слизнул с соломинки белые капли. Взгляд Гало жег ему губы.   
\- Принесу консоль в участок, - решил Гало, - там экран большой, развернемся.   
Их руки лежали на столе в двух дюймах друг от друга. Их колени соприкасались под столом. Они сидели в «Бургерной принцессе» три часа, полтора из которых провели наедине - и единственным решением этого уравнения стало то, что назавтра у Лио заболело горло от холодных коктейлей. Гало подарил ему черный кашемировый шарф, который был так приятен, что Лио не нашел сил отказаться. От шарфа едва заметно пахло пеной для бритья, которой пользовался Гало. Лио узнал об этом, когда дрочил в туалете пожарного департамента, прижимая шарф к лицу. Стыд его не мучил. Но откуда в гардеробе Гало взялся столь неподходящий ему предмет одежды, было любопытно.   
После провала с романтическим вечером Лио все чаще и чаще ловил на себе косые взгляды команды. Об их значении Лио приблизительно догадывался, и, вспомнив о том, что он по-прежнему является главой организованной преступной группировки, прижал к стенке Лючию. Угрожать пытками не понадобилось - Лючия без стеснения поведала, что в отряде снова принимаются ставки, но теперь уже на то, когда же случится знаменательное событие.  
\- Если мы имеем в виду, удастся ли мне затащить Гало в постель, - уточнил Лио, - то имеет смысл говорить не столько «когда», сколько «если».  
\- Ваша заявка принята, - осклабилась Лючия, - а я ставлю на то, что осталось немного. От двух до четырех недель.   
\- А остальные что?  
\- Реми говорит о паре месяцев. Варис и Игнис не так оптимистичны, рассчитывают на полгода.   
Лио вздрогнул.   
\- Айна отказалась от участия в тотализаторе.   
Как ни странно, именно вариант Айны в итоге оказался ближе всех к правде - потому что терпение Лио кончилось задолго до обозначенных Лючией двух недель. Свою следующую атаку Лио осуществил поздно вечером, когда они с Гало возвращались со стройки, где помогали с переноской тяжестей. День напряженной монотонной работы переключил сознание в какой-то другой режим, когда не хотелось разговаривать, а действия Гало точно откалибровались, отвечая намерениям Лио. Один из них начинал движение, которое завершал другой; это ощущалось правильно, как будто так и должно было быть.  
Они припарковали Лиогалотрона в гараже. Станция пустовала, тихо горело ночное освещение. Выключая рабочие контуры, Лио взглянул вниз, в кабину пилота. Гало вытирал взмокшие волосы полотенцем. Он не красовался, но под покрытой испариной кожей графично рисовались мышцы плеч. Укусить его захотелось так сильно, что у Лио потемнело в глазах, и в этот момент он понял с болезненной отчетливостью: это последняя попытка. Другой не будет. Поэтому ему нужно быть максимально доходчивым и убедительным, задействовать всю анти-тупую методологию, которая была ему знакома.   
Лио снял форменную куртку и майку, аккуратно сложил их на сиденье и опустил стекло. Потом перекинул через перегородку ноги - и изящно упал Гало на колени. Что может быть доходчивее этого, Лио в принципе не мог представить, но предыдущий горький опыт научил его, что идти придется напролом и до конца.  
Гало посмотрел в глаза Лио. На плече у него лежало забытое полотенце. Лио смахнул полотенце, удержал взгляд Гало и прижался губами к губам, проглатывая удивленный смешок; прошелся языком по острой кромке зубов, лизнул нёбо. Гало на секунду замешкался, и за эту секунду Лио почувствовал, как весь мир вокруг него совершает кульбит, - а потом на затылок легла ладонь, приладившая их рты друг к другу под иным углом, и паззл сошелся. Гало смело ответил на поцелуй, подался вперед, завалил на приборную панель. Лио не ощущал впившихся в спину рычагов, зато ощущение этого языка у себя во рту помнил до странного хорошо. Как и руку на затылке, не отпускавшую его, пока он не начал дышать - тогда, а сейчас не начал задыхаться.  
Он не помнил, кто из них отстранился первым. Гало пьяно облизывал губы, ресницы слиплись стрелками. От него веяло жаром, как от печки, пахло горячим металлом и загаром, кожа светилась солью. Он терся щекой о ладонь Лио; от этой нехитрой ласки искры удовольствия прилетали прямиком в пах. Штаны на Гало топорщились, и Лио поерзал, убеждаясь в том, что ему не показалось.   
Ему не показалось.  
\- У тебя что, только в роботе встает? - обреченно поинтересовался Лио.  
Его штормило шквалом эмоций, с которыми Лио раньше не сталкивался. Единственным, что среди них было знакомо и привычно ему - гнев. Гнев на то, какой Гало непробиваемо тупой. Следом сквозило облегчение, которым Лио жизнь раньше не баловала: от того, что Гало понемногу тупить переставал. Сверху накрывало возбуждением, и сердце колотилось, и кожаные брюки грозили треснуть по шву. В центре всего этого клубка, колючая и шипастая, ядовитым цветком раскрывалась нежность.  
\- А ты проверь, - подмигнул Гало и ровными уверенными движениями - как нормативы сдавал - взялся за ремень Лио.


	3. часть третья, в которой Лио и Гало уже не до записок

В четверг они сказались больными.  
В пятницу взяли отгул.  
В субботу был выходной. Пицца уже не лезла в горло, и Гало - невиданное дело! - заказал китайскую еду.  
В воскресенье Лио предложил сходить в парк покормить уточек.  
\- Давно бы так, - удовлетворенно согласился Гало, поглаживая засос, который не далее как полчаса назад запечатлел на шее Лио, прямиком под кромкой волос.  
\- А раньше что мешало? - поинтересовался Лио.  
\- Ну как же, - удивился Гало, - дела, работа. Как ни пойдем в кафе, всегда с командой.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Лио, - конечно.   
Он смирился с тем, что логику поступков Гало не поймет уже никогда. И, кажется, его начинало это устраивать.  
Как выяснилось, вставал у Гало не только в роботе, но это они обнаружили немного позже. Там и тогда, в гараже, ночью Лио запустил руку в широкие форменные штаны, наслаждаясь кратковременной победой. Его стиль в одежде неожиданно обернулся форой: Гало пришлось порядком потрудиться, расстегивая ремешки и изыскивая способ протиснуть под пояс брюк свою необъятную ручищу. Лио с удовольствием мешал ему, тиская в ладони член и покрывая мелкими поцелуями-укусами шею: каждый добавлял туману в голове, пока все не заволокло сизой дымкой.  
Гало наконец-то справился с брюками и вновь уложил Лио на приборную доску. Лио подчинился с покорностью, которой от себя не ожидал, и был вознагражден за послушание влажными разводами на груди и животе. Гало был как щенок-переросток, слюнявый и мокрый, но лизался он что надо - деликатно, как заводной кукле, надрачивая Лио, тыкаясь языком в рот и обводя челюсть, прикусывая мочку, оттягивая сережку. Под его горячей громадой Лио чувствовал себя как в доменной печи, вот только ему было не привыкать к жару, от которого плавятся кости. Брюки очень мешали, стянуть их полностью возможным не представлялось, и Лио безвыходно-сладко льнул плотнее, толкался выше, вытирая макушкой лобовое стекло. Раз или два Гало цепанул зубами сосок; заложил большим пальцем на головке головокружительную петлю, и в то же время держал ровный темп, держал Лио в своих объятиях, пока Лио, стиснув зубы, кончал в его щедрую ладонь.  
\- Ты мне ребра сломаешь, - сказал он в изнеженную шею, гладя Лио по бедру.   
Лио понял намек и ноги разжал. После оргазма у него кружилась голова, но останавливаться было нельзя. К счастью, форменные брюки Гало были оборудованы удобной молнией и снимались безо всякого труда. Гало приподнялся над сиденьем, позволяя уронить брюки до колен, и угодил в плен сразу двух цепких ладоней. Не размениваясь на долгие прелюдии, - время на них найдется позже, - Лио размашисто и плотно приступил к делу. Гало обмяк в своем кресле пилота, широко расставив ноги, заалевший член мелькал над хваткой Лио, приманивая взгляд. Совершив невообразимое насилие над своей растяжкой, Лио наклонился и сомкнул на головке легкий поцелуй. Живот Гало дернулся в судороге, обнажая все восемь кубиков совершенного пресса; изо рта вырвался обгоревший хрип, и на губы плеснуло белым.  
\- Я сплю, - сказал Гало, наблюдая за тем, как Лио облизывается.  
\- Спать будешь дома, - сказал Лио, - завтра. Одевайся, поехали.  
\- Мы разобьемся. Давай вызовем такси.  
“И насмерть растлим робо-водителя”.  
\- Поедем на моем, - пообещал Лио, пересчитывая пальцами ремни.  
Как им удалось собрать свои вещи, прибраться в Лиогалотроне и включить сигнализацию, память Лио сообщать отказывалась. Он помнил только, что старался не смотреть на Гало слишком часто и слишком близко не подходить: чуял нутром, что в противном случае пристанищем им станет продавленный диван. Все их обоюдные усилия едва не пошли прахом, стоило Лио сесть за руль байка. Руки Гало сомкнулись у него на талии, пылкое сердце долбило в спину, дыхание грело затылок, - словом, двадцатиминутная поездка через пустой город показалась путешествием на край света.   
На парковке Гало целомудренно положил ладонь на плечо. Она жгла через кожаную куртку как раскаленное клеймо. В лифте на двадцать второй этаж ладонь мигрировала на юг, устроившись на заднице Лио. Путь был неблизкий - и во имя соблюдения хоть каких-нибудь правил приличия Лио надежно зафиксировал вторую руку, но вскоре обнаружил, что перебирает костяшки с намерением перецеловать каждую, так что на этаж они вывалились, уже не разлепляясь. Открыть дверь в квартиру Гало представлялось целым испытанием, но вдвоем они справились. Не было ничего, с чем бы они не справились вместе.  
\- У тебя есть резинки? - уточнил Лио, прислонившись к стене в прихожей и пытаясь отдышаться.  
\- Нету, - растерянно ответил Гало. Его вид не предполагал, что Гало удалось осмыслить вопрос, но Лио выдал ему платиновый кредит доверия.  
\- Ну хотя бы смазка?  
Гало несвойственным ему жестом нахмурился, а потом - жестом, крайне ему свойственным - помотал головой.  
Лио хотел было поцеловать его перед краткой разлукой, но отказался от этой мысли. Лио не зря был лидером организованной преступной группировки; он по жизни был лидером и привык отвечать за базар.  
\- Давай ключ-карту, - приказал Лио.  
Он сжал пальцы, протянувшие ему ключ, и выскользнул за порог, пока соблазн передумать не стал невыносимым.  
Ночной марш-бросок до круглосуточной аптеки не запомнился ему ничем, кроме хмельного сладкого воздуха, который хотелось вдыхать полной грудью. Лио стучал в дверь добрых пять минут; в конце концов на зов явился добродушный дядечка-фармацевт.   
\- Чего тебе, мальчик, - спросил, позевывая, фармацевт, - аспирин? Парацетамол? Сироп от кашля?  
\- Смазку для анального секса и презервативы. Среднего и большого размера, - почти не краснея, ответил Лио.  
\- Эх, молодежь, - мечтательно сказал аптекарь, - мне бы ваши годы. Тридцать два пятьдесят.  
\- Я расплачусь картой.  
\- Премного обязан.  
На обратном пути к дому воздух в легких, казалось, приобрел горючие свойства: каждый вдох прибавлял глоток к пинте напалма у него в животе. Это было почти как с пламенем промаров. Это было ближе, ярче, проще, чем пламя промаров - хотя и совершенно с ним не сравнимо. Лио всерьез рассматривал вариант подняться на двадцать второй этаж по лестнице, чтобы выпустить пар, но потом резонно рассудил, что силы потребуются ему для других целей.   
И он не ошибся.  
Дверь открылась в кромешно темную квартиру, показавшуюся Лио пустой. “Я же здесь впервые, идиот”, - подумал Лио и пошел наощупь. Коридор привел его в кухню; там он воспользовался возможностью, вымыл руки и напился из-под крана. Сбросив сапоги и оставив на кухонном столе куртку, Лио направился дальше. Спальню освещали только электронные часы в плазме на стене; от кровати доносились тихие звуки, похожие на урчание ночного зверя, но Лио достаточно долго общался с Гало Тимосом, чтобы не обмануться.  
\- Просыпайся, Гало, - тихо сказал Лио, - я вернулся.  
Храп прекратился, Гало сонно вздохнул - так уютно и по-родному, что захотелось улечься с ним рядом и баюкать в руках его большую глупую голову. Но Лио не мог рассчитывать на то, что утром Гало не изменит своего решения, и собирался взять от этой ночи все ему причитающееся. Он разделся и за неимением гардероба с вешалками сложил футболку и брюки у подножья кровати. Обнаженным Лио взобрался на кровать, где без труда можно было обнаружить Гало - тоже, хвала огню, голого. Спал Гало на животе, так что Лио смог осуществить свою давнюю фантазию: разлечься на нем, напитаться его теплом, вволю надышаться его запахом. Но с некоторых пор запах Гало пробуждал в Лио все самое низменное и настойчивое, так что он не стал откладывать дело в долгий ящик. Лизнул Гало за ухом, заработав неразборчивый стон, и направился вниз. Когда Лио достиг своей цели, стоны стали более чем разборчивыми и конкретными.  
\- Гало, - сказал Лио, - пожалуйста, отнесись к этому серьезно. Ты не против, если я поведу?  
\- Когда это я был против, - почти возмущенно ответил Гало - судя по голосу, полностью проснувшийся, - Лиогалотрон, к победе!  
\- Дурак, - нежно сказал Лио.  
И он был в этом хорош - как был хорош во всем, что он делал, самый пламенный пожарный Промеполиса, спаситель мира, и так далее, и тому подобное. Лио не пожалел смазки - член вошел гладко, и потом тоже было гладко, долго, громко. Гало перевернулся на спину, так что полюбоваться им удалось вдоволь: сильным, гибким, идеально заточенным под Лио. На вздутых грудных мышцах торчали соски. Ирокез смялся и причудливым изгибом падал на лицо. Он держался за обе стороны неширокого матраса, но потом сцепил руки на спине Лио, прилаживая к себе, отвечая дрожью на каждый толчок. Лио предполагал, что будет чересчур жестким, - боялся этого, - но получалось мягко, плавно, на излом хребтины и до слез. Как и все у них, правильно и вовремя: Гало поджал ноги, взял себя под колени ладонями, с его плеча сползла вечная повязка, и Лио, наклоняясь к нему, целовал шрамы на левой руке. Он с охотой провел бы остаток жизни, качаясь как на волнах в густом удовольствии, но Гало исходил на стоны и нетерпеливо вертелся, и Лио взялся за него всерьез, обхватил правой ладонью, а левой держался за изголовье, прибивая вплотную, загоняя глубже. Гало кончал долго, умопомрачительно сокращаясь вокруг; Лио вынырнул из него почти на пике, но все же - не совсем.  
\- Иди сюда, - темным, восхищенным голосом потребовал Гало и обеими руками передвинул Лио к себе на грудь, сдернул резинку, взял в рот - казалось, что во всю глотку.  
\- Ты, - выдохнул Лио, а потом воздуха не хватило, он захлебнулся словами, вжался в Гало, не опасаясь задушить. Стиснул ногами торс, как ушедший в занос байк, схватился за жестяную балку изголовья обеими руками. Гало все пытался что-то ответить, и вибрация его слов прошибала до загривка.  
\- Я, - лучась самодовольством, сказал Гало, когда его рот наконец освободился.  
\- Пусти, - попросил Лио, выскальзывая из его хватки и возвращаясь в объятие снова - уже в горизонтальном положении, - теперь твоя очередь.  
\- Ага, - подтвердил Гало, сжимая кузнечными мехами поперек груди, - сейчас.  
Когда Лио открыл глаза, уже рассвело. Постель рядом с ним пустовала - учитывая обстоятельства, это можно было засчитать за поражение. Лио хладнокровно не позволил инстинктам захватить разум и осмотрелся. Пропажа нашлась у окна: застыв красивым силуэтом, Гало любовался панорамой просыпающегося города и пил молоко из пакета. Он выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы почесать поясницу; Лио фыркнул, и Гало обернулся.  
\- Клубничное, - сказал он, потрясая пакетом, - хочешь?  
“Тебя хочу, - подумал Лио, - что мне твое молоко”.  
\- Ты не передумал? - переформулировал он свои опасения в удобоваримую форму - и приподнялся на локте, чтобы лучше видеть реакцию, насторожившись считать любое проявление отстраненности или сожаления.  
Стоило привыкнуть к тому, что Гало никогда не оправдывал ожиданий Лио.  
\- Я когда тебя в первый раз увидел, - сказал Гало, приканчивая пачку одним глотком, - решил, что уложу на лопатки.  
В животе предательски потеплело.  
\- Давай, укладывай, - пригласил Лио.  
Он не так себе представлял этот разговор. Если начистоту, он вообще никак себе его не представлял.   
\- Не пойдет, - Гало помотал головой, - мне лень, вообще шевелиться не хочу.  
Лио сглотнул вязкую слюну и сказал:  
\- Тогда сам ложись.  
На это Гало пошел с охотой. Лио устроил его поперек кровати, чтобы было удобнее, а сам сел на пол между вольно раскинутых ног. Облизывал и изучал член, припоминая все моменты, когда он чувствовал безраздельное доверие и восхищение - когда хотел взять целиком, и те случаи, когда Гало бесил его своей несуразностью - когда дразнил неощутимыми прикосновениями языка к головке, и то, как Гало отшил его на экзамене (забрал в рот кожу под яичками), и то, как они вдвоем выжигали планету дотла, запертые в тесном двигателе, обмениваясь пламенем, дыханием и мыслями.  
\- Лио, - негромко, но отчетливо выговорил Гало, - Лио.  
Как по голове ударил. К этому невозможно было привыкнуть - слыша свое имя из уст Гало, Лио был готов расписаться в вечной преданности, в горе и в радости, в болезни и в здравии. Ему раньше не встречались такие непробиваемые придурки, как Гало Тимос. Ему вообще такие не встречались.  
Лио откликнулся на зов. Он теснее сжал хватку на основании члена и с чудовищно непристойным звуком погрузил в рот головку. Левую руку перекинул через живот Гало, удерживая на месте, и немо рассказывал о том, как Гало для него важен, как нужен ему, как Лио хорошо с ним: хорошо драться, не боясь разрушить, и просто сидеть рядом, и трахаться с ним, податливым и отзывчивым, искренним до абсурда. Гало шептал что-то в ответ, драл простыни, и Лио пришлось переложить его руки к себе на плечи, разрешая. Ладонь увязла в волосах Лио (страшно было подумать о том, во что превратилась прическа), второй Гало выглаживал переносицу и прослеживал контур щек. Он обвел пальцем губы, между которых исчезал и появлялся его член, и Лио пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы не сбиться с ритма, не смотреть наверх, не сталкиваться с его бронебойной нежности взглядом.  
Его труды окупились. Гало содрогнулся, стиснул хватку, оставляя на скуле синяк, иссушенно забился и кончил, - наконец-то, - выплеснулся в рот Лио, и Лио послушно проглотил все ему предложенное.  
\- Лио, - повторил Гало. На долгую секунду он застыл, потерянный и беспомощный, забывший другие слова, и Лио малодушно понадеялся, что так будет всегда, теперь и вовеки веков - без слов, без ненужных обсуждений и бесконечных танцев вокруг да около.  
Но этого не случилось. Гало пришел в движение, легко, как ребенка из огня, поднял Лио и устроил рядом на разоренной кровати, объял собой целиком. Зарылся носом в волосы, по-звериному громко вдыхая запах. Их общий, сонно осознал Лио, запах-их-вдвоем, новый, бесстыдный, великолепный. Ему было лень дрочить, лень даже думать о том, чтобы дрочить - зато Гало уже не было лень. Он лизнул шею снизу вверх, снова укусил за мочку, втиснулся коленом между ног. Лио согласно всхлипнул: бери, бери что хочешь, и Гало воспользовался приглашением.   
Его жар жег спину, его рот прикипел к плечу, его рука мелькала на члене Лио без излишнего пиетета, ровно как нужно. Перед глазами плясали цветные треугольники, складываясь в узор пламени. Губы пересохли, шея затекла и грозила в будущем хронической болью, но Лио было плевать. Он изогнулся вполоборота, пользуясь своей гибкостью, и потянул Гало наверх. Они целовались - долго, но Лио не надоедало, не с рукой Гало на члене и обнимающим его сзади нелепым огромным телом. Гало хищно скалился, Лио в назидание укусил его за губу, Гало оторвался от губ и согнул Лио в три погибели, целуя в колено.  
Лио почти его ненавидел. Ровно до того момента, пока не кончил - почти в полусне, на грани между мольбами и угрозами.  
Потом наступило утро четверга. Или пятницы - из памяти выпадали целые куски повествования. Это точно была не суббота, потому что в субботу Гало вознамерился вытрахать из Лио весь разум (все, что не было потеряно ранее в результате борьбы с его упрямством), и Лио во всех подробностях запомнил календарь, висевший на стене напротив. Гало подошел к делу самоотверженно и с немалым талантом. Начал он с того, что тщательно вылизал Лио, так что Лио чувствовал себя мокрым и открытым; дразнил языком и пальцами, и когда в заднице оказался его член, Лио выдохнул почти с облегчением.   
Он рано расслабился. Гало с самого начала взял серьезный темп. Его ровные глубокие толчки мотали Лио по кровати; позвоночник превратился в бикфордов шнур, по которому с болезненной медлительностью ползло предчувствие взрыва. Гало трахался так, будто знал, что делал; он все делал так, будто знал, но вряд ли он мог себе представить то, что в этот момент творилось с Лио. Лио искусал губы и зажевал внутреннюю сторону щеки, только чтобы не рассказывать вслух о том, как ему нравится толстый член и невоспитанные руки Гало, самым похабным образом раздвигающие задницу, чтобы входить еще глубже, и его тихие стоны, своей откровенностью раздиравшие Лио грудь. Календарь был единственным, что поддерживало связь с реальным миром; в те моменты, когда Лио не цеплялся взглядом за ряды цифр на фоне невинной Хеллоу Китти, ему казалось, что он проваливается в самую толщу Земли, быстро-быстро летит вниз к ядру и купается в море кипящей магмы.   
Гало наставил синяков на бедрах и засосов на плечах, и ему все еще было мало. Периодически Лио отвлекался от календаря, чтобы прокричаться в услужливо подложенную подушку; у него сел голос, горло продирало хрипом. Гало сменил тактику, вошел в плато: двигался мелкими ударами, почти не отстраняясь, и от неудовлетворенного желания кончить в Лио проснулась освежающая злость.   
\- Что за фигня была с этими записками и подарками, - умудрился спросить Лио в промежутке между бессвязными просьбами и руганью, - объясни.  
\- А что не так с моими подарками? - удивился Гало, невозмутимо вдавливая Лио в матрас.  
\- Как тебе сказать, - задумался Лио.   
Гало особенно удачно двинул своими героическими бедрами, и он застонал, сбивая серьезность темы. Гало согласно промычал что-то нежное в плечо.   
\- Ты делал это как будто безвозмездно. Как будто ни на что не рассчитывал.  
\- Мне нравится тебя задаривать, - на ухо и на полтона ниже обычного признался Гало.  
Лио дугой выгнуло ему навстречу. Гало неостановимой силой разрушал его мысли и устои - и самое страшное заключалось в том, что Лио был этому рад и приветствовал его вторжение.  
\- Как - сильнее! - как они связаны со всем этим? - сформулировал наконец Лио, закидывая руку назад и прижимая Гало к себе крепче, намекая на приближение неизбежного финала.  
Гало послушно ускорился, качая Лио быстрыми изнуряющими толчками. Лио счел свою роль в диалоге сыгранной и больше не отвлекался от стонов, зачарованно ощущая, как у него, тренированного бойца, подгибаются колени. Гало безупречно поймал момент слабости и уложил Лио на бок, перекинул ногу к себе на плечо и вошел под новым углом.  
В подреберье брызнуло искрами. Лио, должно быть, орал; единственным, что он перед собой видел, был цепкий удерживающий взгляд. Единственным, что осталось в мире, был Гало в нем и вокруг него, и Лио это полностью устраивало.  
\- Ну как же, - вернулся к теме разговора Гало, - мы ведь здесь. Значит, все было не зря, правда?  
И сейчас - стесывая улыбкой зацелованные губы, смаргивая пот и пяткой прижимая его к себе, чтобы быть как можно ближе - Лио вряд ли мог с ним не согласиться.


End file.
